The Only Boy
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: Renesmee and Jake's love story. The real one. Ask them. They told it to me, and I wrote it down. In Renesmee's words, because Jake was too busy wrestling Emmett at the time to tell me his point of view. Maybe some other time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Or else I'd be off taking my "break from writing"…which I'm not.. I write pretty much everyday!!!!! And so I'll update this story just as often as I update my other story, Father and Son. It's good, read it!!! And that's at LEAST once a week! Usually twice or three times, depending on homework, etc.**

**There's a song to this chapter: The More Boys I Meet, by Carrie Underwood.**

"Renesmee, do you want to go out with me?" Jacob asked, yet again.

"No, Jacob. You're my best friend. It would just be weird. I don't want to ruin our perfect friendship with dating, because we might…"

"Split up, then we couldn't be friends anymore," Jacob completed my sentence with a dejected voice. My best friend had been interested in dating me for years now – I was physically finished growing, I had been alive for 30 years. Jake and I had always been so close. But now…I don't know. Our friendship felt weird. I always felt like I was missing something huge, but I just didn't know what it was. My parents, who were now physically younger than me, encouraged me to go out with him. But I always found excuses, though I sure why.

"Alright, just – forget about it, Nessie. I can see that you don't really want to date, and…that's alright. I only want what's best for you."

He said that he only wanted what's best for me all the time. Every time he said that, it made me feel more and more warm on the inside. I guess it was because I liked that someone care about me enough to want what's best for me, and that only.

Meanwhile, I had dated numerous guys, none to my liking. This one was too snobby, this too plain, this too boring, etc. After all that, the only guy I had ever met who was acceptable, in fact, more than acceptable, my absolute soul mate, was Jacob. But I knew from past experience that guys who seemed perfect, turned out to be jerks when you started going out with them. I didn't think Jake would be a jerk, but…I was not about to take any chances.

**Review, review, review! This is the first time I've ever written a story like this, which is on-going, and I know that it will be reviews that fuel my fire and keep me going! But I have faith in myself, you just need to review!!!:D please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Just stop asking me that!" I shouted, slamming my door in his face.

Jake stood outside, saying, "Renesmee, please, don't-"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship! I don't want to go out with you!"

He had asked again. Didn't he understand? I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I think I might have just ruined our friendship, anyway.

As I ran up the stairs, I looked back, and saw a tear drip down Jake's face as he stood stock still. He had this broken expression on his face, which looked like all that he ever lived for were being taken away from him. I almost stopped and turned around, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand to not be friends with him. But maybe blowing up in his face stopped our friendship, anyway…

The next day at school, this boy named Eric walked up to me.

"Hey, Renesmee, I was wondering…" the noise of the crowded cafeteria seemed to become louder all of a sudden. "do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure," I said, glancing at my family. Jacob had his head down on the table, my mom was patting his back, and my dad was shaking his head sadly. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were shaking their heads at me, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were making out. Alllllriiiight….weird.

"Cool!" said Eric. "Um, I'll pick you up Friday, okay?"

"Alright, cool!" I said.

**Short, short, short! I'll be there with the date, and what happens on it, later tonight or tomorrow morning, either before or after church. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and maybe I'll get it to you tonight. If no one reviews, though, you'll get it tomorrow…hehe I'm evil!!!!!!!! But so are non-reviewers…**


	3. Chapter 3

Part I

"AAAAAAALLLLLLIIIIIICCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said from my position on her couch as she showed me yet another jeans-and-tee ensemble.

"What?" she asked. The light was out of her eyes, and she looked tired.

"Alice, pick out something _real_ for me to wear. These things you keep showing me are bor-ing!!!" My date was tonight, and Alice was totally out of it. Is that even POSSIBLE for a vampire?

"This is just…all I got tonight," she said tiredly. Then she fake-yawned. Problem was, it was only 5pm. Also, she hadn't yawned in a couple of decades. And last but not least, she was a freaking _vampire_ for goodness' sake!!! VAMPIRES DON'T SLEEP! And I told her so. To which she responded, "But we can't get tired? Besides, I have something planned for tonight. With Jasper." Her eyebrows rose.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH NOOOOO Aunt Alice!!! MENTAL PICTURE!!! NOT SO GOOD!!!!!!! Goodness!" This was, obviously, not something Alice always told people about, so I think she just wanted me out of the room.

"Fine! I'll pick something out on my own!" I huffed, and stomped out of the room.

**Her outfit is on my profile.**

Part II

"So, Renesmee," Eric said after sitting down in the booth across from me. Jake always sat next to me so we could talk quietly.

I shrugged off my jacket. He hadn't taken it off for me. Wow, that really bugged me. I guess it's because Jake always takes off my jacket when we eat out...or corners my animals for me. Either one.

"So, Renesmee, you come from a pretty big family. How does that all work? I mean, your parents are, like, in their twenties, right? And you're all seventeen or eighteen…" I could see him adding up the numbers in his mind. "Your parents would've had to be no more than ten to have you…" That was blunt. The kind of thing that you saved until the third date.

"Well, my brother, Edward, and I are real siblings, adopted 10 years ago by the Cullens."

"How did your parents die?" he interrupted. Whoa, did he seriously just ask me that? No one had been impolite enough to ask that.

"Uhhhhhh…car crash," I replied.

"Oh. How old were you?"

"I was…five…Edward was 6."

"Oh, okay. The rest?"

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins – five years ago – plain crash," I said, anticipating his questions.

He let out a low whistle.

"Uh, Alice and Emmett are siblings…adopted at birth…" I replied.

"What, was the mom, like, 15?"

"No!" I said defensively, but that was stupid, because that was the only explanation I could think of.

"Um, she was…her husband left and…she didn't want to have to handle them…"

"Wait, so they're twins?"

"No…um, Emmett was already a couple months when she got pregnant with Alice."

"How do you know all this stuff? I mean, if you weren't there…?" he asked, a little rudely, if you ask me.

"If you didn't think I'd know, why did you ask?" I countered. I was mad now, seriously mad.

"Because I thought, that, maybe, you, might, you know, know, I don't know…" he stuttered.

"Huh," I replied. Then my food came. A salad. Simple. Easy. Quick.

I dug in.

"Haha, somebody's hungry!" he said loudly. People looked at us.

"Eric!" I hissed.

This was not turning out well. At all.

**What happens when Nessie gets home? Biiiiigg things! Review to find out!!!!****er**Her 


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Uncle Jasper. Probably going crazy with all my hormonal teenager feelings. Why is no one good enough? Why is everyone who seems fine from a distance never work out? Why is the world so messed up? Oh, wait, that's the human's problem. EVERYTHING is the human's problem. Global warming, for one. Bad dates, for another. Oh, that reminds me – I have to face Jake. I need to say, yet again, that he was right about this guy, and I was wrong. Blech. But I would also have to face Alice, who already knew about the horribleness of the date…

I pulled myself up the stairs to Alice and I knocked, remembering their plans for this evening. There was a whispering, a shuffling, then the door opened to reveal Alice in a backwards shirt and wrinkled jeans. Jasper was in the same.

"Oh, Renesmee…come here, sit down and let's talk about it," she said sympathetically. Jasper left the room, and Alice and I sat on the bed.

"Okay, Nessie. The date did not go well, I saw that…_that jerk_," she muttered under her breath.

"However. I feel that this is the perfect time to tell you." She paused. Took a breath. Which, of course, is _totally_ bogus, saying as, well, she's a vampire….and doesn't need to breath. I guess she did it for dramatic effect. Alice likes dramatic effects. Don't ask me why. I like _not_ making a big deal out of things.

"It's about…Jacob."

"Jacob?" I asked. _Oh, no, here we go again. Another "give him a chance, he's a nice boy!" speech._

"Yes. But this isn't the usual. Jacob…is a werewolf."

"Duh!" I threw in.

"Werewolves…do this thing…called imprinting."She paused. Probably waiting for recognition by me. Of course, I had no idea what she was talking about. "And…imprinting is like love at first sight."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked. _I'm tired, I don't care about werewolf trivia._

"I'm saying…the first time Jacob saw you, when you were five minutes old…he imprinted on you." She sat there, not moving, a stone carving.

I probably looked the same. I looked at my fingernails. They were a light pink. I registered that they were pink. I remembered painting them. Aunt Rose and I. It had been fun. A good bonding experience. I loved my aunts. We had sat on her bed painting them. We did our toenails a baby blue. That was fun, since we did each other's at the same time. Last Thursday. We had to re-do them. They were chipping. I took off my sandal and stood up to get the polish remover.

"Renesmee?" asked Alice, and her voice was cracking.

"Yeah?" I turned my head.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to remove my nail polish. It's chipping."

"No, you aren't. You're going to freak in 3…2…1!"

He imprinted on me! He was meant to be my soul mate! I was supposed to love him since I was five minutes old! And I hadn't! I'd been pushing him off, breaking his heart…

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

_Alice POV_

I'll tell her by telling her Quileute legends, and throw in imprinting at the end, I decided. I checked the future. She'll get bored, and fall asleep.

I'll tell her by showing her a video of Jacob cuddling her when she was a baby, I decided. I checked the future. Edward coming up the stairs and getting mad. Oh, wait…that was about to happen.

"Alice!" Edward yelled. He came into my room.

"Alice, you cannot mess with this. Leave them alone. Let her figure it out." He stood there, fuming.

"Edward, if I don't, she _won't figure it out!_" I said firmly. I thought of the vision: her sitting in a house in 200 years, Jacob gone, dead, she's all alone. "If she doesn't find out, he's going to stop phasing, and – and _die!_"

"No! you can't meddle!" he exclaimed.

"I _can_, and I _will_!" I stated.

"No, you won't!"

The future shifted and Renesmee was, again, alone.

"Yes, I will!" I showed him her and Jacob, together, in those 200 years.

"I'll – restrain you!" he said uncertainly.

"No, you won't," I stated. I saw that he would let me tell her.

**There's this real nifty little button right there…V click it! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a short one. Sorry about that.**

I had to get to Jacob's house. Now. I jumped in my car and rode to his house at 150 miles per hour. When I got there, I just stood at his door awhile, collecting my thoughts. What do you say to someone you've been dumping for decades, but you just realized you were meant to be, and you're really sorry, and you want to get together?

"Ness!" Jacob exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile, when he opened the door, seeing me standing there.

"Jake! Um, I have something to say," I started.

"Come in," he said, stepping aside. I walked in and sat on one of the familiar couches. He sat next to me, an eager look on his face.

"Jake. Here's the…thing. Alice told me something interesting just now, and…I'm really sorry. I had no clue!" I realized I was making no sense.

"About…imprinting," I added.

"Oh," he said. "and…how do you feel about it?" his face was unsure.

"Uhm, I feel…ecstatic that you're my soulmate, completely surprised that you're my soulmate, guilty about…well, you know…"

"Oh, Renesmee! I've waited so long for this day!" he exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me around

"I have too! All my life, I've wondered why no one is good enough. Turns out, _you're_ good enough!"

"I love you, Renesmee!" he exclaimed.

"I love you!" I replied. And I realized it was true.

**Whoa! Short! Sorry!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, there's MORE to come!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe. Come to the dark side…we have more chapters!**

Sitting in Jacob's lap felt like home. Felt like I belonged. We'd been together for a year now, and I couldn't get over how much I'd been missing. But there was _one _thing we still hadn't gotten a chance to do…

Ring! Ring! My cell phone. Great.

"Jake…" I moaned. "_When _ will Edward _learn_?"

"I don't know, Ness. He's just being a protective father, I guess."

"Wish he _wasn't_," I replied.

"Yeah, I do too, Ness. I do too…" he trailed off.

I picked up the phone.

"Dad. Get out of my head!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Renesmee, you know you're too young for kissing."

Yes. That's right. I was talking about _kissing_! We still hadn't kissed! Not even a peck on the cheek.

"Dad, I'm not. Come _on_. You're sooo overprotective." I groaned.

"Renesmee, don't use that tone with me," he said.

"Okay, Dad. Whatever. Bye," and with that, I hung up the phone.

It wasn't as though we hadn't tried. Edward always barged through the door right as we got close enough. He never left us alone. Even now, Alice was sitting in the other room, buying stocks she knew would do well, and getting rid of those that wouldn't. I shifted my position on Jake's lap. The leather couch groaned under out weight. Ah, yes. The 7 foot werewolf and the half-vampire. Heavy.

"Oh, Nessie, Jake, what do you guys think of Switzerland?" asked Alice from the other room.

"For what?" I asked.

"Oh, just – in general?"

"Fine, I guess," Jake said. I agreed.

"Okay!" she said.

Jake grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it:

Psssssttttttt, Ness! What do you think that was about?

We'd learned all too well from experience that vampires could hear everything werewolves and hybrids could.

I laid my hand on his cheek, and show him Alice buying Switzerland.

He laughed.

Sad thing is, that may be it!

This time, I used the paper.

I really do think she has a problem. Though the Alps are amazing!

I know! Last summer was soooo awesome there!

I showed him a replay of him wiping out on his skis.

NOT THAT PART!!!!!!!

No, but you looked totally hot when wiping out…

NESS!!!!!!

Well you did…

However much that may be true…your dad's coming!

Hide the paper!

He looked around frantically before stuffing the paper in his mouth, chewing for a second, then swallowing!

I started laughing. So did he. We couldn't stop, and it's a good thing we didn't need to breath.

Oh, this boy is soooo perfect for me! If only we could sidestep the Edward problem.


	7. Chapter 7

"Vanessa! Hey!" yelled Bobby as he ran up to me.

"It's Renesmee…" I said slowly.

"Ah, right. Yeah. Forgot." He slapped himself on the head, and stumbled back, rubbing the spot.

"The picture of stupidity, eh, Ness?" Jake whispered so that Bobby couldn't hear.

"Yeah, but give the poor boy a break…he's so jealous of you he can't see straight," I whispered back.

"No, he's blinded by your beauty," Jake replied.

"Then…let's give him a show," I said, casting a glance around the crowded schoolyard. I knew that Edward would never let me actually kiss Bobby, I mean, come on! He doesn't let me kiss Jake! Besides, Jake wouldn't let me, anyway.

"So, Bobby," I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice. "Saturday night…?"

"What about right now?" he asked, attempting – maybe? – to have a sexy voice, but failing miserably…

"Oh, Bobby!" I squealed, and pushed Jake aside. He stumbled, then fell.

Bobby leaned forward and…

Some people just can't kiss. I've never kissed anyone before, but I'd seen plenty of people *cough, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, cough* kiss before I've been dragged out of the room, so I know that they must find it at least slightly desirable to kiss. But…this was just…blech. I cannot describe it (**AN: Never having kissed anyone myself, I really can't…sorry if, for some reason, you want a description…**). But the worst, worst, _worst_ part, was that Jake did not stop it. Or Edward. Anyone.

**AHAHA CLIFFIE! JUST REVIEW, I need five, the second I get the fifth, I will up the next chappy!**

**Why didn't anyone stop Bobby? What will Renesmee do? How will Jake react? How will Edward react? Where were they?**

**REVIEW V**


	8. Chapter 8

"JAKE!" I screamed as I stormed away from a very confused-looking Bobby.

"NESS! Oh my gosh, I am soooooo sorry!" he said from across the yard. I ran human speed (soooooo slow!) toward him, and he came toward me, holding my upper arms and looking into my eyes.

"Jake, why? Why didn't you stop me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Nessie! It was…Edward. He held me back!" he said, his face scrunched up in pain.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" shouted Alice at that moment from where she was sitting at a picnic table.

"Let's move this to the car," Edward suggested calmly from where he sat next to Alice.

People were staring, most open-mouthed, one was even _filming us_ on her cell phone.

So we all walked to Edward's car. Jake and I sat in the back, Edward and Alice in the front. But then Edward decided he didn't want me sitting alone with Jake, so he ended up sitting in the back next to Jake, and making me sit up with Alice.

"Edward, this is _ridiculous!_ The girl's 30 years old! You've got to let her grow up sometime!" she exclaimed, turning in her seat to glare at him.

"Alice, I-" Edward replied weakly, and then just stopped and looked down.

"You have no excuse, Edward. That was wrong, and you know it," she said bossily.

_All right, Alice! _ I cheered silently in my head.

"Do you have any idea how strong imprinting is, Edward?" she continued. Jake grinned at me. I grinned back. We could tell who was going to win _this_ particular argument. "_Nothing_ will keep them apart! _No-thing!_" she emphasized each syllable. "When you held Jake back, Edward…Nessie and he both decided to…to run away." She was apparently showing him something.

I, personally, couldn't remember consciously making the decision. Jake looked perplexed, as well.

Edward and Alice now seemed to be having a mental conversation. Jake and I shared a look, nodded, and climbed slowly out of the car. Neither of them stopped us, although I could have bet money that Edward was being threatened so that he wouldn't follow us.

**I am really sorry that this is so short! I wanted to get it up tonight!!!! SORRY! Next chappy will be longer, promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt bad about the shorrrrrrt chapter last time. I had vowed to myself to make them longer, too!!!!! ******

**So here's one that's longer!**

Jacob and I escaped to the gym, where we found her with the coach. Bella was gently saying that she'd "really rather not be on the cheer squad," but "thank you so much for the opportunity!"

"Bells!" Jake exclaimed. We jogged human-speed across the gym. I took her hand, and showed her Alice and Edward arguing.

"Okay, well, I have to go, Coach. But thanks once again for the opportunity!" she said quickly, and we all ran off (human speed, of course…ick).

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nessie was going to pretend to kiss this guy and I was going to come and stop her," Jake said, Bella giving us a disapproving look upon hearing that we were playing a joke on a poor human. "But _Edward_" he wrinkled his nose "had other plans! He actually _held me back_, thinking she'd hate it and would never want to kiss anyone again! Namely, _me!_" Bella now looked furious, though not at us. She ran to the car with Edward and Alice in it and shut the door. Alice came out a couple of moments later and motioned to us to come in. We climbed awkwardly in, Jake and Edward and I in the back, Bella and Alice in the front.

"We're going home to discuss this further," Edward said calmly as Bella pulled the car out of the lot.

We had a silent ride home. When we got to the house **(picture on my profile!!!!!)**, we walked into the living room and Jake, Bella, Alice, and I sat on the couch together while Edward paced in front of us.

"This is unacceptable, Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"No, love, this is good parenting."

"It is _not_ good parenting," she retorted. "It's suffocating your daughter, just like you suffocated your poor girlfriend." Edward looked stricken.

"It was for your own good, Bella, you know that…" he protested weakly.

"No, Edward. It wasn't. I love you, Edward, just like Renesmee loves Jacob. What is so wrong with them being together?"

"I let them be together."

"But not…_together_…Edward, you know how much-" she looked like she was about to say "fun it is" but he was at her lips in a second with his mouth.

Alice, Jake, and I looked at each other awkwardly until they finally broke apart.

"_That_ is what happens, Renesmee. Lust," Edward said, still holding Bella.

"I already _feel_ lust, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just can't express it, and that's bad."

"Edward, may I talk to you, please? Alone?" Jake asked.

So they walked out into the woods a couple of miles so that we couldn't hear them, and Alice and Bella and I sat there.

"So, Bella, is that really what it's like?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Every minute, we can't be apart, it's terrible, but wonderful. And the lust is almost…impossible to handle." She was beaming.

After a few more minutes, Jacob and Edward came back. Jacob was scowling, and Edward was beaming.

"He's impossible," Jake muttered.

Bella stood up, and declared, "Edward, this is _not_ good of you, and I do _not_ like it!" Then she stood, and stomped out of the room.

Edward stood there for a moment, and then followed her.

**Hope this is long enough………………………………………………………………**

**3 TG17**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! WOW! It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry. ******

**So here's the next chapter…**

Bella and Edward were in their room for what seemed like hours. It probably was, but the rest of us just sat there, waiting worriedly. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme arrived home, and we told them what was going on. They were worried, too. Bella and Edward had never had a fight before. We didn't think it would ruin their relationship. I felt guilty.

"Ness?" Jake asked after a little while.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Would you come with me?" he asked, motioning to my bedroom.

I followed him.

"Nessie, you feel guilty, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied. "If they split up, it's our fault!"

"You know they won't split up, Renesmee," he said, staring into my eyes, and warming them.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"Because of what happened before you were born. When Bella almost died." Immediately, another wave of guilt washed over me. I'd been causing problems before I was even born. When my mother was pregnant, I had almost killed her. Accidentally, of course. "No, not when she was pregnant." Jake added hastily, seeing something in my eyes. "I don't think anyone ever told you about it. But I think you should know. Edward thought he was a danger to Bella, and he left her."

"Left her? As in?" I couldn't imagine Edward leaving Bella.

"He left. Just up and left. She was heartbroken. Wasn't the same on the inside. She was…dead. On the inside. A zombie." He looked sad at this, and regretful. "I liked her then. Had a crush on her…but Edward came back, and he wouldn't let her be with me. Thought _I _was dangerous. Still does, I think. Though, I'm definitely not. Don't worry, Nessie. I would never hurt you, I swear."

I was shocked. A whole new side of Bella and Edward's life together that I didn't know about!

"So, Edward loved Bella enough that he would protect her from anything…including himself. But he didn't quite understand that he wasn't protecting her...he was hurting her." He snarled.

Just then, Alice danced in.

"But Edward didn't know he wasn't protecting her! He thought he would help her by leaving her! He was dead on the inside too…" she said.

She must've heard us. You never get any privacy around here!

"But he must've realized she loved him!" Jake countered. "That she wouldn't love anyone else!"

"But he though she would get over him! He was wrong, but so what? He thought he was doing the right thing!"

They began to argue.

"GUYS! THEY BOTH LOVED EACH OTHER! It doesn't matter who did what, it matters that they couldn't live without each other!" I shouted to get them to shut up.

Later, Bella and Edward told me that they heard my outburst, and stopped fighting themselves.

That makes me glad. I'm happy that I did something to help their marriage, for once.

**Everyone, wish Tiny0fairy luck on her exams tomorrow!!!!!!!!!**

 **TG17**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel really bad about this, but I'm having serious writer's block here.**

**And I want to start working on my own, original stories and poems.**

**So I'm putting this story on hold.**

**Kind of like ****Midnight Sun****.**

**So I am really sorry, and I may get back to this. Maybe next month, maybe next week, maybe TOMORROW! (but probably not tomorrow)**

**In the meantime, please check out my ****www . fictionpress . com**** account! (Just take out the spaces) It's Live2Write17.**

**Love,Love,Love,**

**And sorry,sorry,sorry!!!!**

**Twilightgrl17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys! Guess who got her muse backkkk! ME! Yusssssss, folks, I'm updating. **

Edward and Bella did not come to an agreement. They only stopped arguing. Sure, I was ecstatic that they'd stopped arguing, but the fact that they hadn't come to an agreement was certainly upsetting. They couldn't even have an argument without figuring things out!

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said tiredly, and I left the house.

The wind whipped my hair in my face as I ran. There was a little outcropping of rocks by a cliff near our home. I found myself sitting on it before I even knew completely where I was going. I knew I'd be followed – I always was. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such a loving family.

But what surprised me was _who_ followed me. I thought it would be Jake, or Alice, or maybe even Bella. But no – I turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, on guard for whatever he would do/say that might make me mad.

"Following after my daughter," Edward replied gently. He sat next to me, albeit awkwardly.

"Why? Since when do you care about me?"

"Since before you were born, Ness."

I scoffed. "_Before_ I was born. After that you were too intent on ruining my life to care."

"I was not!" he said defensively. "I was just protective."

"No, you were ruining my life."

He thought for a second. "Maybe a bit too protective?"

"A lot too protective. Let me go out with Jake, and do whatever I want. I won't be stupid, I swear."

He paused, before nodding. "Alright, Ness. I suppose you're old enough. You two can be together if you're sure it's what you want."

"It is." I smiled, and hugged him.

**Well, folks, that's it! I wrapped it up for ya because I felt like a bad person. Now I feel better. There MAY be an epilogue, but I wouldn't count on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm here to ask you a favor! Could you please read my new story, Midday Moon? It's my version of Midnight Sun. there chapters are actually longer than this story! How cool is that!?!?!?!?!?**

**Thanks,**

**With Love From,**

**TG17**


End file.
